User talk:Dibol
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Molly Fox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 09:53, September 13, 2010 Motion capturing credits Hey Dibol. I was just wondering if you can provide some kind of source proving that any particular motion capture artist did the motion capturing for any particular character. As my memory has it, the motion capture artists were simply listed in a subsection of the credits rather than officially linked to a particular character. Jeff (talk· ) 22:53, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :Just going off of memory, the majority of the “principal voice cast” had double-duty with performing the physical actions of the character in question for the cutscenes (the animators don’t draw the characters’ physical actions in a vaccuum), and it seems to have been done that way for future Rockstar productions from that point onward. Why Rockstar credited the actors the way they did for the motion capture in the Bully manual, I have no idea. Since these cast members had two credit entries (one for voice, and motion capture), it would be reasonable to say those voice actors performed the physical actions for the cutscenes. If I can track down any of the Bully cast members on social media and ask them questions about this, I will update accordingly with new sources. Dibol (talk) 06:56, July 16, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to be rude, but there are two things. One - there are many voice actors who were not credited with doing motion capture work. Two - are you familiar at all with how skeletal animation works? There are only so many different skeletons used in Bully and they share motions, e.g. Algie Melvin Fatty and Ray all share many of the same animations and behaviors. But of their four voice actors, only Brett Tabisel (Algie's VA) was credited with motion capture work. And then there are motion capture artists like Daniel Zaitchik and Kurt Rhodes who did not do voice acting work. What I'm getting at, and I've had this discussion numerous times before with other editors, we do not credit people with things we cannot verify that they did. So we cannot assume that (for example) Phoebe Strole motion captured Lola barring a statment either from her or from Rockstar Games. She may have done motion capture on characters that weren't Lola, on characters besides Lola, she may have done motion capture for certain gestures that were used on multiple characters whereas Elena Franklin did other gestures and Caitlin Greer did yet others and Lola ended up with some from all three of them. Furthermore, there are characters with appearances in cutscenes whose characters are not credited with motion capture work. So as I've just explained it is not at all reasonable to presume that any given motion capture artist did the motion capturing for any given character. Jeff (talk· ) 02:32, July 18, 2019 (UTC)